Kamen Rider Story
by Sakura's Small Lily
Summary: The story of random people who gain their ultimate destiny through the internet. Will you gain the ultimate destiny? Accepting OCs!
1. I'll Say This To Start

**Whoo! My first fic here, after reading Outside the TV and Tournament Kamen Rider, I've been inspired to write this. It's another OC fanfic just like those two, but not with the battle tournament thing. **

**Ch. 1 I'll Say This To Start**

It was a dark and stormy night. The rain was pouring heavily on the red roof of the ordinary two story house. Nobody was outside because of the small floods on the road, and all the stores were pretty much closed.

Inside the house was a boy wearing glasses, with an Asian look to his face. He has brown eyes and the same colored skin, wearing an orange T-shirt and blue shorts.

He stretched about in his bed, and looked at his clock. 1:17AM it said.

_Aw man... I can't go to sleep and I have that huge exam tommorow_... He thought and ran his hand through his black hair_. Okay, no point in sleeping if I can't even go to sleep._

He got up and walked over to his computer, turning it on. He typed in his password and it immediately said**, Welcome Itsuki Arakawa.**

The boy called Itsuki yawned and clicked on the internet tab. The homepage appeared, but as soon as he was about to go to a website, something caught his eye: An ad that said_, Are you bored with you're life?_

Being as bored as he was, he clicked on it and immediately the screen went black!

"Hey! What gives?!" Itsuki yelled, but stopped when he realized his parents were still asleep. He stared at his computer screen as a few words were being typed. It said: _Would you like the ultimate destiny?_

"The ultimate destiny?" He muttered and clicked on yes.

_Very well. _It typed back. _It will be delivered to you at exactly 6AM today._

Then the screen went back to the homepage, with the ad gone!

"Whoa..." He breathed in. "What just happened?"

Then he frowned. _Wait a sec. My ultimate destiny will be delivered to me at 6AM?_

* * *

Meanwhile in another house, a little boy was running like crazy up his stairs to his room and slammed the door behind him. Tears were coming out of his eyes as he ran to his closet and shut the door.

A flashback of his drunk father beating up his mother came into his mind. He broke the end of his bottle to create a sharp edge and slammed her continually with it! And the poor boy watched from afar.

_"Run..." The mother tried to say but could only mouth her words as her husband slammed her into the stomach. She gasped in pain and screamed as she saw her boy run up the stairs._

The boy wasn't thinking when running, and he was nowhere near a phone. He simply grabbed his laptop and turned it on, looking for ways to stop drunk fathers. The boy was young too, being about 7 years old.

An ad caught his eye though that said, _Do you want revenge?_

He blinked and clicked on it, leading to the same event that Itsuki went through. His screen went black, and it asked if he wanted the ultimate destiny.

The boy's hand clenched into a fist as he replied yes. But instead of saying it would arrive at 6AM, it said it would come as soon as he opened the closet door.

"Oh Daichi!" A voice had yelled from the first floor. "I have a little present for you!"

His dad had obviously gone insane after killing his wife. He walked up the stairs with a very creepy smile on his face, blood everywhere on his body. The sick corpse of his wife just laid there, motionless (this isn't something in a regular KR series).

The boy called Daichi paid no attention, as he saw a belt lying in the middle of his room and toys. A deck of cards sat next to it. He picked up the deck and the belt, and put the belt on.

He looked at the deck, then his his face turned to the door as his father's footsteps got louder and louder. He uttered only one word.

"Henshin."

He slid the deck into the belt and transformed! The result was silver armor with blue lines, same with the helmet. The rest of his body was black tights. "Tiger..." He growled, and slammed the door with a kick as his father was about to break open the door!

He turned to his insane father as he he lifted his broken glass bottle. He in turn, lifted up a purple and white axe, and clashed with his father. But the axe easily broke through the glass, and the boy lifted up his weapon for the final blow.

* * *

Itsuki was still waiting for 6AM, it being 5:58AM. He simply sat on his desk, just waiting.

Tick...

Tock...

Tick...

Before he knew it, his clock rang at 6AM and as soon as it did, the doorbell rang.

He froze at the sound. He stood up and looked out the window, but didn't see anyone from the view of his room. He walked to his door and opened it. On the doormat was a belt with a green card next to it.

"Itsuki! Who is it?" His mother asked coming down the stairs.

"Ah! Uh, nobody." Itsuki replied and picked up the belt. _What is this?_

He walked over the the table and sat down. He grabbed a bowl and poured milk in it, then some cereal and turned to watch some TV.

"Hey Itsuki. Today's the big exam right?" His mom asked him.

"Yeah..." He muttered not paying attention. He pretended to watch TV as he looked at the belt.

_My ultimate destiny is this belt? That's messed up. _

* * *

Itsuki was now walking to school holding his textbook, reading the entire chapter, not even looking where he was going. He bumped into a lot of things, but that's not important right now.

"AHHHH! HELP!!" A scream was heard not too far from the boy's location.

He instantly dropped his textbook hearing the girl's scream. He instantly sprinted forward, looking for the woman and turned to the next street. There he saw something very hideous.

The corpse of a young man layed down at the side of a street, blood and who-knows-what scattered everywhere. The girl was running for her life not even looking back at the bloody body.

At the center of it, stood what looked to be a monster. It stared at the shocked Itsuki, and started walking towards him. It held its battle ax up while saying, "All men must die..."

_What... his voice sounds like a child's_... He thought.

He was about to make a break for it, when he felt a strange vibration coming from his waist. His belt had vibrated, as if it sensed the danger. Itsuki opened up the side pocket to find one green card, and drew it.

"I have no idea what I'm doing but I hope I'm doing it right!" He yelled and placed the card right in the middle of the belt! The green part of the belt flashed at it said, "**ALTAIR FORM**."

His body was instantly contained in a suit of armor with two train tracks circling the body. Green armor appeared, with yellow and black train tracks around the body. The two circling tracks appeared on his helmet coming down to create the eyes.

He looked at the monster calmly as if he felt like he had become the strongest person in the world. He held up his hand and pointed at the monster.

"I'll just say this to start: I have no idea what I'm doing, but I'll do my best!"

_Sorta Fact: Every kamen rider that henshins for the first time is extremely powerful and takes down the monster with ease. Same with new forms. The only exception is Ryotaro Nogami's Plat Form._

**Okay so this is an OC fanfic, so you're welcome to submit OCs. You can take any except for Decade, Diend, or Double. Those guys are off-limits. Anyway, here's the bio sheet. One per author!**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Height:**

**Looks:**

**Personality:**

**Belt:**

**History:**

**If I'm forgetting something, you can add to it. Hope you review. Sorry that the fic is rushed here, the pace'll slow and the chapters will be more longer and fluid.**


	2. I Am Fairly Strong

**Okay the next chapter is here. Hope you enjoy it. **

**Ch. 2 I Am Fairly Strong**

The so-called monster glared angrily at the new warrior standing in front of him. It held up its axe, then ran towards the green warrior with the intent to kill!

"Okay! Here goes something!" Itsuki yelled. He ducked under the axe as it tried to cut him, then landed a few kicks at its gut. It fell back a bit, then got back up and slashed him, then kicked him onto a car.

"Darn!" He muttered and ducked under another cut. It slashed him again, with Itsuki blocking but to no avail as it hurt him anyway. He was kicked again to the car, then punched several times on his stomach. Then it gave him one more slash which caused a huge explosion (whoa)!

Itsuki came out of the explosion all bloodied up. He was no longer in the battlesuit. _Gahh... that hurt! How do I beat a guy like this!_

It pointed its axe at him again and was about to strike, when a few blasts struck the tiger causing it to fall back.

Itsuki looked at the direction the blasts came from to reveal another suited warrior standing a few feet away, armed with a gun. It was very bulky with silver and red armor, looking very strong. But it looked very slow.

"Come with me or die." It said and continued to shoot as the tiger stood up. "Choose!"

Itsuki used all the energy he had left to walk towards the heavily armed figure. "Okay..."

It then gripped the beetle machine on his belt and took its horn, twisting it to the other side. It then said, "CAST OFF" and instantly the metal parts of the figure exploded off it, slamming into the tiger and Itsuki!

"AHHHHH!" He screamed as he flew back, slamming into the tiger. A horn concealed inside the figure went up to the middle of it's head. "CHANGE BEETLE."

The figure grabbed Itsuki and placed him on its back. It shot the tiger a few more times before touching the pad on its side. "CLOCK UP."

"What?" Itsuki had enough time just to say that as soon as the warrior ran at an extreme speed out of the area!

The tiger stood up, gasping from the amount of pain from the gun fire. It screamed a terrible scream before fainting and turning back into the boy Daichi. He wasn't as bloodied up, but he had a few scratches on his body.

A man walked toward him. What was very odd about him was his white hair and red eyes. But everything else he wore was pretty natural. He stared at him in pity and muttered, "I feel like I'm looking in a mirror." With that he picked him up and walked away."

* * *

"The circumference of a moose is 145.34!" Itsuki screamed as he awoke. His vision instantly cleared and he looked around in shock. He was in a small warehouse filled with empty boxes and other random stuff. He was lying on the floor with a box for a pillow.

"You awake?" Someone said. He turned to his left to see a man staring down at him. He is caucasian, with green eyes and dark brown hair.

"Yeah... sorta." Itsuki said, then stretched out the aches and pains around his body. He got up. "Who are you?"

"John Souji." He replied. "I'm pretty shocked, meeting another Kamen Rider. I thought I was the only one to find that ad. Then I found you figh-"

"Wait a sec!" Itsuki cut him off. "Do you know what I became? You called it a... Kame Rider?"

"_Kamen _Rider to you." John said. "Special warriors with the ability to fight. Each one is different in their looks, abilities, and other things. I am Kamen Rider Kabuto."

"What am I?"

"It should say the name somewhere on your belt." He explained.

Itsuki took out his belt and looked around it. He could see the name barely engraved on the side of it, saying, "Kamen Rider Zeronos."

"The other one I don't really know well. I think the tiger one is Kamen Rider Tiger, but that's just based on a hunch." John said. "It really beat you up huh?"

He looked around his body. There were a lot of battle marks and blood stains around his body, but some of the pains had finally left. Picking up his belt, he started limping towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" John asked.

"Where do you think? I'm gonna stop that tiger guy, or whatever you called him."

"You don't know everything about your belt though."

He turned back toward the door. "Don't care. Besides, I've missed the test I've been studying like crazy for. And we don't need some psycho kid running around killing men. I wonder why he hates guys if he is one though." And he opened the door to leave.

John gave a small smile. _This guy..._

* * *

"Kamen Rider... Tiger?" Daichi asked the man who rescued him. "What's up with that, Dark?"

"Don't know." The man called Dark said. "What I do know is that we riders have the ability to change the ultimate fate of our world."

"Ultimate fate?"

"Yes. The fate known as Decade."

The two were talking inside of an orphanage, a pretty small one. It was a simple two story house, painted white. Although you could see the peelings and the paint coming off in some areas. There was a playground at the backyard, with a few kids playing on it.

"Decade?"

"You ask too many questions kid. Apparently the people who oringinally had these belts tried to take out the menace Decade, and got killed instead."

Daichi gasped. "But... then why do you steal using your belt?"

He looked outside the window towards the kids. "You see that kid. All those other kids playing?"

"Yeah."

"I steal for them. This orphange isn't going well finacially. I thought I was going to lose this place, until I received the message on how to gain money easily. And I got this belt. Now I'm gonna keep getting money for them to keep running this place. Think of me as a... Robin Hood."

"Okay. I get it."

He turned back to the small boy. "You remind me of me and all my other kids. Losing your parents in a string of fate. How tragic."

"Nothing tragic about my dad, that's for sure." Daichi muttered. "All he did was drink, and my mom was the one bringing the money home. He'd just waste it on his useless liquor, never worked... heartless... cruel..."

"That's why you fight?" Dark asked, causing Daichi's eyes to open wide. "You kill guys to protect women?"

"Well... what would happen if the man was going to attack that girl. Like my dad did to my mom..." Tears started flooding into little Daichi's eyes. "I'll never let that happen again."

"In that case, wouldn't that make you my enemy then, since I'm a guy?"

"NO! You're doing good things, doing your best to get money for all these little kids."

Dark smirked. "Heh. Kid, there's plenty wrong about stealing. I don't even like doing it myself. I just do it to survive, my sisters, these kids. I probably wouldn't have cared about anyone else but these kids. Maybe I would've even stole from an old woman."

"Okay..." Daichi said. "Then I guess... you're evil?"

"God knows kid. God knows."

* * *

Itsuki yawned as he walked around the neighborhood. He spent the entire afternoon searching for the Kamen Rider Tiger person who was destroying all those guys, but to no avail. The sun was beginning to set right now.

_Darn. Can't find that guy anywhere. Maybe he gave up? _Itsuki thought, hoping he was right.

Suddenly, the sound of a shot from what sounded like a gun came from the distance a few blocks away! Itsuki was taken back by this as well as the other people walking around. Then, an explosion occured from back there!

"Whoa!" He cried and started off for that direction. "I have a bad feeling about this!"

He was right because he ended up running to the bank, where the police were holding off two people

One of them was Tiger, the rider Itsuki lost too. He was simply walking easily past them, striking when they attacked him. The other was a new figure, in white and blue armor with black tights. It was easily taking down the police, carrying a bag of money.

_No way! He has an ally?! _He thought.

He grabbed his belt from his backpack and put it on. Taking out the green card from the deck, he pressed a button on the belt that caused a flute tune to play.

"Henshin!" He yelled and placed the card into his belt. "ALTAIR FORM," The belt called out as the familiar battle armor appeared into his body.

He ran towards the two and actually tackled Tiger to the floor. The two wasn't expecting it and neither was the police, as they began shooting like crazy at the three.

"Ixa!" Tiger yelled at its partner.

"A simple matter." The white armored warrior called Ixa said. It took out a small black whistle from its side and placed it on the small machine on its belt. He then took the machine out in the shape of a knuckle as it said, "IXA KNUCKLE - RISE UP." The knuckle shined red as he slammed it into the crowd of police, practically killing them all!

"NOOOO!" Itsuki screamed as he slammed his fist into Ixa! He was taken back by it, but because of Itsuki's young age, it didn't really effect him. He shrugged the attack off then kicked him.

"I'm not gonna lost that easily..." Itsuki growled.

The two stared at him, then walked towards him with the intent to take him down. Itsuki back away a little.

_Darn it! Don't I get a weapon? _He thought, then looked at his sides. He noticed there were two parts at his side, looking like they could connect together. Taking a risk, he took the small hilt part and connected it to the bigger blade part and created a big saber ZeroGasher Saber! The two stopped instantly as Itsuki stared at his weapon.

Then he looked up. "I'll say this to start: I am fairly strong!" And with that he rushed the two!

"Hmph." Ixa stopped his blade with his hand, but Itsuki kick him in the gut to release his grip. He slashed him two times, before going after Tiger.

"Why you..." He growled and was about to attack him when a few blasts slammed into him! He fell back a little, then looked to see Kabuto standing there with his gun.

"I thought Ixa was all about justice." John said under his visor. "There is no justice in stealing."

He placed his gun into its kunai form as Ixa took out a red and white blade, the Ixa Calibur. Immediately the two went into battle, clashing blades with each other!

Ixa slid his blade away from Kabuto and tried to strike, but he sidestepped and stabbed him at his side. Ixa grunted, then slashed at him bringing him back and slashed again. Kabuto tried to regain balance, but was kicked and struck with the blade. Ixa then grabbed Kabuto and slashed him several times before throwin him into a nearby car!

"Hahhh..." John muttered and got back up. He pressed the pad at his side, causing Ixa to step back. "CLOCK UP."

Time instantly slowed down, with Ixa's movement barely doing anything. John smiled, then ran up to Ixa and slashed several times! Ixa tried to counter, but his movement was too slow! Kabuto slammed his blade into Ixa's shoulder and brought it down, creating a huge gash in the armor!

Ixa gasped for breath, then tried to strike once more. And again, Kabuto proved too fast as he continued to assault of slashes at him! He kicked him back to a building before his belt said, "CLOCK OVER."

"Why you!!!" Ixa cried out before running to him in a frenzy.

John muttered something unhearable before turning around. He pressed three buttons on the kabuto on his belt. "ONE TWO THREE." Then he flipped the horn over before saying, "Rider kick." He flipped the switch back as it said, "RIDER KICK." Energy appeared from his horn down to his foot as Ixa appeared behind him. He then turned, doing a roundhouse kick right at Ixa! A hue explosion occured in his place, as Dark was sent flying back into a building!

Meanwhile Zeronos and Tiger were doing battle. Tiger took a card out from his belt and slid it into his axe. "STRIKE VENT." It called and two huge claws matterialized onto his hands. He tried to strike at Itsuki but he was too fast and struck back.

Tiger was taken back from this attack, but continued to try striking. Itsuki was having an easy time attacking Tiger, either slashing or kicking him.

Finally, Tiger couldn't take it anymore. He took out a card from his deck and slid it into his axe. "FINAL VENT." Immediately, another tiger monster appeared and struck at Zeronos, causing him to fall as it held him down! Tiger walked calmly towards Itsuki, about to deliver the final blow!

Itsuki, thinking quickly, took out the green card in his belt and slid it into his saber weapon. "FULL CHARGE." It called. The blade glowed green in an A shape, then he struck at the tiger destroying it!

He then stood up, looking at the other rider who stopped. Tiger pondered what he should do now.

Itsuki didn't think though. He took his saber and took the hilt part, placing it underneath the blade to create a crossbow weapon. He ducked underneath, a strike from the claws, then placed the card into the crossbow. "FULL CHARGE." It glowed a green color as Itsuki shot it at Tiger, creating another explosion!

"Yes!" He yelled then looked to see who he got. But was very suprised to see a boy lying on the floor, gasping for breath.

The boy glared angrily at Zeronos, with a murderous intent. Itsuki looked at his crossbow, wondering whether or not should he finish him.

_Should I kill him..._

_But he's just a boy..._

But his moment was short lived as he felt a burst of air slam into him. His henshin was stopped as he fell and fainted. The last sight he saw was a limping, bloody man, holding the Ixa Knuckle. He also saw Kabuto running towards him...

_Fact: Every finisher is different for each Rider show. Examples such as Full Charge, Wake Up, or Final Attack Ride._

**Well this chapter is done. Hope you liked it. Also, for the sake of most riders being used, you can submit another OC if you already did. **


	3. The Aftermath Of The First Day

**Here comes the next chapter. Also, this fanfic is to show what people would do if they had obtained rider powers. You can see both sides, who's good and evil, and stuff like that. The real question: who's the bad guy?**

**Ch. 3 The Aftermath Of The First Day**

Itsuki could barely remember what happened next. His vision was very strained being hit by the Ixa Knuckle. Inside the a shed, he laid down on the floor. His body was too weak to move.

_"Kid!!!" Kabuto yelled as he slammed the pad at his side. "CLOCK-" It started, but before he could he was struck by a rapier at his side!_

_He looked that way, seeing two riders! One was next to him while the other was running towards him with intent to finish him off!_

_The one with the rapier had white armor on with a cape, showing her form as a knight. The other was also white, but with a more feral look to it. It grabbed a whistle at its side (fuestle) and placed it on the bat on the belt. "WAKE UP." And the chains around its arms broke, revealing gold and blue claws._

_"No way... Femme and Rey...?" He muttered as he dodged a strike from Femme's rapier. He kicked it in the chest then turned to Rey, but instead got hit! He stepped back a little, then ducked another strike. However the two slammed their weapons into his chest, making him fall back!_

_He got back up then pressed the three buttons on his belt. "ONE TWO THREE." He flipped the horn over, saying, "Rider Kick." Then he flipped it back and the belt announced, "RIDER KICK." Tachyon powered energy appeared from his horn to his leg as he prepared to strike._

_Rey instantly went forward and took the full blunt of Kabuto's roundhouse kick, but grabbed his leg before he could hurt it! It held up its claw and delivered multiple slashes at him, causing him to fall back and dehenshin._

_"Arghh..." John muttered as he quickly ran behind a car for protection. He gripped his chest in pain, feeling all the slashes that struck him. Then, feeling lightheaded, he fainted._

_Both Femme and Rey walked up to the car, preparing to deliver the final blow. However, a woman appeared from behind a building and looked at the two, a glare in her face._

_"Hurting my brother huh?" She said while taking out this big cellphone and putting on a belt. "Sorry, but that's my job. I annoy my brother."_

_She flipped open the cellphone and dialed 555. She then pressed another button, with the phone announcing "STANDING BY." She raised up the phone and yelled, "Henshin!" She placed it into the belt and it announced, "COMPLETE."_

_Red lines appeared around her body and the bright flash occured, causing both to close their eyes! What came out was a warrior with black and red armor, with big yellow eyes in the shape of a firefly._

_Femme looked up then growled, "Faiz..." She had a feminine voice to it, meaning she could be a girl. _

_Intending to finish it off quick, Faiz grabbed a cylinder shaped item from her side and the emblem on her phone and slid into the cylinder. She placed it on her leg as the two stared in confusion. Faiz then opened her phone and pressed Enter, with the belt announcing, "EXCEED CHARGE." A light appeared at the bottom of her foot as she jumped and fired the energy from her leg! A red energy drill came out, pointing at Rey and kicked it, slamming right into her!_

_Rey was slammed into a wall and dehenshined to reveal a girl with long blue hair and red eyes. She gasped in pain, then fainted._

_"Miyuki!" The other girl cried. She turned and gave a threatening look to Faiz, then ran back to aid her sister and brother (who also fainted)._

_Faiz took off her belt, then went to her brother. Without saying a word, she picked John up then walked off. _

_This left Itsuki on the floor alone. No one around but him. And he fainted too, which made his situation worse. He would've stayed alone too, if this teenager about his age hadn't saved him..._

"You okay?" That same teenager who saved him asked as he walked to him with some bread and water. This person has chocolate colored skin with black hair, wearing glasses and a chain.

Itsuki grabbed the food greedily and scooped it up, taking up mouthfuls. Choking after his fourth mouthful, he grabbed the hose near him and sprayed his mouth!

The guy laughed. "You're alright. I'm Rey Williams, nice to meet you."

"Itsuki..." He gasped for air as he finished drinking. "Itsuki Arakawa... did you save me?"

"Guess so." He replied. "Saw you with that belt, which looks an awful lot like mine." He then took out a bronze colored belt with four buttons on the front.

Itsuki's eyes widened. "You're a rider!"

"That's what I am? I was always wondering about this thing. It says on it NEW Den-O, but I really don't have a clue." He responded.

Itsuki leaned back on the floor. "To be honest, I have no idea why I have this belt either. It's a cool power and all, but its brought me to destruction... others too!"

"Yeah I saw back there. You were pretty roughed up back there, wasn't sure if I should rescue you or not. When everyone finally left, I took my chance and rescued you. No thank yous needed."

His eyes widened as he got back up and said, "Thank you!" to him.

Rey got up. "Well enough of that. It's dark, you should get some rest."

Itsuki nodded, realizing that it's been about fifteen hours since he received the belt. _All that happened in a day? Then what could happen in a month? _Not wanting to worry about that right now, he made himself comfy and fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, a young man was walking down a dark alley, with barely any light. Just a small lamp post, and the lights of peoples houses.

This person is caucasian, with blue eyes and brown hair with odd red tips. He also had glasses. He carried a laptop with him as well.

As he got around the corner, he accidentally bumped into a man at the side. It was so dark he couldn't see him. This guy wore a red jacket with black pants, with bright white hair.

"Ahhh! Sorry!" He yelled, giving a small bow in embarrassment.

Turning to leave, the man grabbed the collar of his shirt saying, "Do you think you can bump into me and leave?" Then he threw the young adult into a wall and gave a cocky grin. "I'm in a bad mood right now, so I believe I could use a bit of entertainment."

"What?!" The other man shrieked and tried to make a run for it. However the other man ran faster and kicked him into another wall!

The man regained his vision, but what he saw stunned him. A crimson red bat in the rude man's hand. "BITE." It said and bit into the person's hand. A belt appeared onto his waist and he said, "Henshin." Then he placed it upside down onto the belt, transforming into a crimson bat-like warrior monster thing! It swept its cape out like a king and said, "I am Dante Sky, better known to some as Dark Kiva. But you won't remember in the next minute or so."

The other man however took off his glasses and another bat colored yellow appeared! "Eric! These guys seem like bad news! Let me bite you!" He nodded and let out his hand.

Dante frowned. _This guy has a bat like me? This could be bad._

"Do not worry Dante." Kivat the 2nd said. "That bat is my son. We will not be losing."

"We'll see about that." Kivat the 3rd yelled. "BITE!" He bit into Eric's hand, creating a belt on his waist as well. He placed him onto the belt, transforming into another bat-like warrior! This bat though was not as crimson and wore chains around it. No cape, and its eyes were yellow. "You can call me Eric Hojo, but I am the true Kiva!"

Kiva instantly lunged at Dark Kiva and slammed his fist into his chest. However, Dark Kiva did not feel much and instead grabbed him... and threw him into the wall again. And just for humor, he threw him again after throwing himself at him.

"Okay... maybe going against your dad could be hard..." Kiva muttered to Kivat the 3rd.

"Don't worry! We still have Garulu!" Kivat yelled as Kiva took a fuestle from his side (blue) and placed it on Kivat's mouth. "GARULU SABER!" A whistle sound occured from within it.

Dark Kiva stared in amazement as a saber-like weapon appeared onto Kiva's arm and covered it with chains. It broke, revealing a new arm colored blue and his chest was more blue as well. So were both Kiva and Kivat's eyes.

Kiva litteraly screamed as it jumped onto Dark Kiva... and was thrown again into the wall.

"WHY WON'T THIS WORK!" Kiva screamed under the influence of Garulu.

"I guess father's just too strong." Kivat shrugged. "Maybe we should run."

"Oh great..." Eric put his hand on his face to hide his embarrassment. "Maybe we should try again."

"And get thrown back into the wall?"

"I hate these kinds of people." Dark Kiva muttered. He took out a yellow fuestle from his side and placed it on Kivat's mouth. "WAKE UP ONE."

The scene instantly went black (although it was already dark). Kiva turned to see the moon colored crimson. Taking a step back, he saw a figure take shape up at the moon! Dark Kiva litteraly jumped up and aimed a powerful punch right at Kiva... and he hit! Kiva was slammed back into the wall again, but this time was forced to dehenshin.

"OWWWWW!" Eric yelled in pain as he felt his poor back. It slammed multiple times into the wall finally before going into his human form. "We were taken down too fast."

"Why did I end up with this guy for a partner?" Kivat the 3rd muttered.

**That's chapter three. Sorry it took so long to update guys, I was sick for most of the week, and then homework started to pile. But I'm back now... hopefully.**


	4. The Detective's Appearance

**Okay. To fix the confusion I've been seeing, I've decided two things. The first is not so bad, but with the other three Heisei riders, please don't pick any Showa riders. I have my reasons. Another is the worse, sending PMs to me makes it more confusing on who to pick riders for. I've got one guy having a certain rider in a PM then another guy sends the same rider in a review. So please.**

**Ch. 4 The Detective's Appearance**

Itsuki Arakawa was finally out of the rest area. It has been one week since the accident of the rider battle.

_Ever since that day I've been wondr- wondering what I have in store for my life. I haven't encountered any riders since that, although I see Rey and John a fw- few times going to school. So I've decided to record my adventure into this Rider event on this typewrt- typewriter. My computer unfortn- unfortunately broke down so I gotta rely on this hunk of jn- junk. Gotta stop before I make any other pell- spelling errors._

_Itsk- Itsuki._

He frowned seeing all of the spelling errors that was showing. But then he felt that this would get better. Maybe his life would get better too, since he failed most of his exams because of the unsureness of being a rider.

It was becoming fall, so he put on his new winter uniform. A blue vest over a white long sleeve-collared shirt, with black pants. He walked out of his home with a sigh on his face.

But he stopped walking as soon as he heard a flute's sound. Or at least what was supposed to be a flute, as it was so quiet that he probably wouldn't have heard it if there was any other sounds going on.

He walked a few steps forward, then looked over a particularly big gate. The house was pretty ancient, looking like it could collapse at any second. It was autumn, yet on its huge tree there were no leaves.

A man stood underneath the rotting tree, with a flute in his hand. He tried to play it, yet it produced no sound. Itsuki could only smirk, trying to hide his laughter from the man.

This man (who looked a few years older) had black spiky hair with emotionless gray eyes, and a tan. He wore mostly green and black, with fingerless gloves. He also noticed Itsuki looking at him through the gate and smiling. But instead of doing anything, he looked into the sky.

"Can you see it, boy?"

Itsuki frowned hearing this. He looked up but saw only clouds and blue skies. "See what?"

The man smiled and said, "The special hope that we all share."

"Special hope?"

"Yes. Maybe you can't see it now, but maybe as you mature. Then you'll find that hope."

Itsuki turned his head sideways, then said, "Okay."

Then he left as the man called to him. "If you need my help in any way, come to me! I am Ashihara Nakatsu!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Daichi was literally missing from the world to people, as the tragedy that had occured a few days ago had spread all across the city. His mother's brutal death, his father dead by Tiger's attack, and him disappearing.

In truth, he was hiding in the orphanage Dark had. He was young, being a grade schooler going into high school, so he got along with the kids. However, his wounds haven't been healing as fast as Itsuki's, and the scars of his battles had been far worse to him.

He simply stayed behind and felt like rotting away in the orphanage. But when he didn't feel like it, the other feeling was a feeling of revenge, to take down all humans- or rather men.

_One day... I'm gonna kill them all! Then all women will be safe in the world!_

He had basically become insane. But in his own mind, he had become the justice in his world. He would be the one to deliver judgement to people (more specifically men), to show how cruel they could be.

So, one day, a few men wearing police uniforms parked their cars in front of a small building. A sign that said **Narumi Detective Agency **was right next to the door.

"Oi! Narumi! Open up!" A man yelled, finding the door to be locked. "I know you're in there!"

"Shut up..." A voice came from the other side. "It's my day off."

"It's Monday!" The man was irritated now. "No one is ever off on Mondays!"

A slam came from the other side as the police stepped back in shock. Then the voice said, "Well there's gotta be some changes in that kinda thinking. No one ever thinks anymore in this messed up world."

"Don't be weird with me Narumi! Just open the door. I've got a case for you."

The door instantly opened up. It revealed a young man somewhere in his twentys wearing a black vest and white long-sleeve similar to Itsuki's. He had a tie and a black hat, wearing black pants and shoes.

"Case?"

* * *

School was finally over and Itsuki was exiting the main door, as well as the other students. He had an expression that read boring on it, and wanted to get home.

_On days like these, I wish there would be some big rider battle for me to fight in. _He thought. _Of course, I might be jinxing myself saying that but..._

As he thought his thoughts, he walked past a few guys getting into a fight. He walked around the corner before stopping and turning to watch. He didn't hear the reason for the fight though, and didn't care as the fists flew.

One had black hair and blue eyes, wearing a vest and red shirt. He also had blue jeans. Out of all the guys, he was probably the strongest, sending two guys flying. He flicked his wrist after beating them up, and two other guys went up to him.

"Awright Rikou! That makes the victims up to forty-five!" One said.

"Soon we'll be able to get back at all the people at Futo High School for what they did to us!" The other cried with glee.

Itsuki frowned. _These guys are after kids from my school. Why...?_

"Yeah. Soon I'll get my revenge. And as for you two..." He turned to both of them and took out a rectangular device with a slot. "I don't need your help anymore!" He placed the device on his waist, and cards appeared around it to create a belt!

"What?! Rikou!" A guy yelled. "What are you doing?!"

"I just needed a few guys to kill the boredom." He replied, taking out a red card and placing it into the slot. The two other guys looked in fear as he placed his hand into a fist.

Itsuki's eyes widened. _A belt?!_

"Henshin!" He yelled and flipped the card over. "TURN UP!" The belt announced and a card appeared with the picture of what looked to be a stag on it. The card knocked on of the other guys unconscious as he ran through it and turned into this red warrior with silver armor.

He took out a gun called the Garren Rouzer and went trigger happy on the first one, shooting like a madman. "Hahahaha... this is fun..." He said as he continually shot the boy, not that it mattered as he was killed from the first shot.

Itsuki gripped his fist, not able to watch the rest of this. He put on the Zeronos belt and took out a green card from his side. He flicked a switch on the middle, starting that flute tune.

The other rider stopped shooting, hearing the sound. It turned to see Itsuki holding up the card and yelled, "Henshin!" He placed the card into the belt and announced, "ALTAIR FORM." The green armor with yellow tracks appeared, with the cow horn eyes showing up.

"I'll say this to start: I am very angry!"

"Hmmm?" The other rider looked confused. "That's odd. I thought belts announced turn up when activated. Oh well, can't know it all. I'm Garren, and you are?"

"You don't need to know me!" Zeronos shouted and ran up to Garren, jumping and delivering a kick!

Garren sidestepped and punched Zeronos, kicking him after and shooting him in the stomach! Zeronos slammed into the wall, but got back up and delivered another kick, this time with impact!

"Not bad kid!" Garren yelled and started going trigger happy on Zeronos. He ran behind a car and took out the pieces for his ZeroGasher, constructing the Crossbow Mode. He turned over the car and shot at him perfectly, hitting him in the stomach.

Garren was pretty angry now, getting closer and giving him and powerful headbutt! This surprised Zeronos as he was knocked back, then shot at several times. He returned it with a good amount of shots too.

The two stared at each other in fury, then both rushed each other. Garren held out an arm attempting to run him down, but Zeronos ducked at the last second, tripping him! He was about to fall when Zeronos kicked him into a car. Garren tried to shoot him, but he dodged that too and shot back with good aim.

"Sorry! But I've had good aim with a gun since I was a child! My dad-" Then he instantly stopped, as if regretting what he just said. Garren attempted to shoot at him, but he regained thought and dodged easily, with another shot.

The battle had lost all flavor, as Garren had lost his cool. Zeronos knew through the shriek that it made and fired a bunch of shots at the sky. He looked at Zeronos now with intent of murdur, although the other couldn't tell.

Garren placed out cards from his gun in a circle and took three, placing them through this slot in the gun. "BULLET! FIRE!" The belt called with the three cards appearing and being absorbed into him. He aimed his gun at Zeronos.

The other took the card out from his belt and placed it into the crossbow. "FULL CHARGE." The belt announced and the crossbow flared up with cracking electricity. He aimed it at Garren.

"Take this!" The two yelled at each other and fired! Three fireballs and three A shaped arrows were shot at each other, creating a powerful explosion where they were! Both riders were knocked back at the impact.

A few police cars arrived at the scene about a minute after the explosion. Itsuki got away, but as for Rikou...

The person known as Narumi also showed up on a black and green motorcycle. Rikou was still there, in Garren form, but he already went insane from the previous battle. He was firing like crazy all around screaming, while the police hid behind their shields.

Narumi sighed. _Looks like people who use these belts go insane after a bit. Heck, I would do if I lost my fight... _He took out a red colored V-shaped belt and put it on.

Meanwhile, back at the agency, a boy walked around carrying a bunch of books around the library. This guy had odd black hair and wore a yellow shirt and striped scarf. He also had blue shorts and bg brown boots. A belt that looked exactly like Narumi's appeared onto him too.

The person sighed as well. "Another one huh Hiraku?"

Back at the scene, Narumi Hiraku walked a few feet away from Garren and said, "Do you know anything about a person named Daichi Kurosawa?"

Garren wouldn't listen and shot a fireball at Narumi, making him jump back! His hat fell off, so he picked it up and wiped the dust off.

"Not willing to talk huh? Then I'll make you- no. _We _will make you." He said and took out a black USB flash drive called a Gaia Memory. "JOKER!" It said.

"PJ!" He yelled.

PJ (short for Phillip Jr.) took out a green Gaia Memory and pressed a button. "CYCLONE!"

"Henshin!" The two yelled at the same time, despite being in different places. PJ went first, placing his memory into the left slot of the belt, it disappearing. PJ then fainted. At Narumi's side, the Cyclone Memory appeared onto his left slot and he pushed it down. Then he took his Joker Memory and placed it to the opposite slot, then flicked both slots down to create a W shape. The belt announced, "CYCLONE JOKER!"

What appeared was another rider with a silver line dividing it. One half was black and the other was green. A silver scarf appeared around its neck as well. A huge wind occured as soon as it appeared.

"Now, your cimes will be counted!" The two yelled and they (or rather Narumi because he was the one wearing the suit) jumped at Garren, kicking him into the wall.

"Who- who are you?!" Garren shrieked as he shot at them continuously.

"We are Double!" Narumi responded. "The two-faced hankerchief that wipes the tears of this city!"

Garren tried to punch him, but already insane, missed. Double tripped him and punched him a few times in the stomach, knocking him backwards. He did a jump kick to knock him down.

"I'm not losing that easily..." Garren groaned in pain and shot Double a bunch, missing each time as Double hid behind a police car to the displeasure of the police.

"Okay, this could be a problem." Narumi muttered as the shots continued. "And I left the Trigger Memory back at the agency too."

"Then let's go with my side." PJ suggested.

Narumi took out a yellow Gaia Memory and pressed it. "LUNA!" He took out the Cyclone Memory and put in the new one. "LUNA JOKER!" The green side was replaced by a yellow side as Double flicked away the shots with his arm which was stretched like a whip.

He then punched Garren continually with the yellow side, until he was knocked down. He also punched the gun away from him, leaving him defenseless.

"That was easy huh?" PJ said.

"Yeah. But this case really is going nowhere." Narumi said sadly, taking out the Cyclone Memory. "CYCLONE JOKER!" The yellow was replaced by the green, and then he took out the Joker Memory.

"JOKER!" The belt yelled as he placed the memory at the side slot. "MAXIMUM DRIVE!" Double jumped up and did a drop kick, both halves splitting as they yelled, "Joker Extreme!" Both slammed into Garren, dehenshining him and knocking him out.

"Get him!" A policeman yelled and the police ran up to Rikou, placing him into an ambulance and rushing him to the hospital.

The policeman sighed with relief. "Good job Narumi. But your case isn't- Narumi?"

But Double was gone, gone with the wind...

**Well Double has been introduced. As well as a new arc, hope you enjoy it.**


End file.
